FunHouse
by The Sarcastic Unicorn
Summary: The sequel to God shuffled his feet. The story continues and this time Lily's taking no nonsense from anyone, Remus has to decide to tell Severus, and Lucius inflicts pain with a magazine, and Narcissa is given an opportunity that's hard to let by...


**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 2 FUNHOUSE**

**Disclaimer- If I owned anything I wouldn't have to be writing characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP OC/NB SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M AND ALL THAT SMEX STUFF DUMBLEDORE BASHING MPREG **

**FLAMES WILL BE USED TO KEEP MY MUSE WARM IN WINTER. Ie I DON'T CARE!**

_Authors Note-__ Well well well, looks like the second book's finally up-huh!_

_Sorry it's been so long, this is actually the 16__th__ version of the first chapter that I've written and the 4__th__ change of book and chapter titles…. That's a lot!_

_I hope this is what you were looking for and it lives up to your expectations- yes it is the__** Sequel **__God Shuffled His Feet and it prequel to the final book, The Best of us… but the title may change for that too-lol_

_Enjoy! x_

_Editors Note- Everything really has changed that often! Just about every week for a while I got texts saying I'm going to rewrite chapter one._

_Now it's finally up and running I shall continue to make sure I annoy our dear author to make sure she keeps writing. Now I shall go edit and you can go get on with reading the story. _

**Chapter 1- So What.**

Lily sat on the couch with Harry looking out the window. "You know what. I'm sick of this.", she lifted Harry off her lap, "James! Look after Harry, I'm going round to the Flat for a second."

"Wait, What!?"

**flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit --- flibberty gibbit--- flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit **

" SEVERUS!" Lily screeched as she stomped out of the man's fireplace.

"I didn't do it, Sirius did…" He drawled without even looking up from the page of his book.

"It has nothing to do with that. Not that I'm overly sure of what 'that' actually is. I'm sick of all this sneaking around and stupidity!" Remus poked his head out of the door, his eyes widening to a worrying degree.

"That's not the sneaking and stupidity that I was meaning." Lily huffed, she was losing steam because they wouldn't just let her get it out.

Severus turned up from his book to look at Remus, an eyebrow raised, the werewolf just shrugged and made to leave the room.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lily hollered noticing his attempted escape, "SIT!" she continued pointing one of the seats in front of her. Remus shuffled over and sat down quickly with his hands clasped on his knees. Lily sighed.

"I'm sick of Dumbledore's interfering. We're going to Switzerland." She stated simply.

The two men just looked up at her bemused. Remus blinked at her owlishly, Severus raised the other eyebrow,

"Well I'm happy for you." He deadpanned and returned to his book.

"I don't think your quite grasping the concept of who is included in this 'we' Mr Snape…" Lily smiled wickedly.

Remus looked between the two of them, feeling unusually scared of one of Lily's schemes…

**flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit --- flibberty gibbit--- flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit **

"So can anyone explain to me why I'm in the Portkey Departures Lounge of Glasgow Airport? Hmm?" Lucius queried.

"Cause Lily's sick of Dumbledore." James replied looking to Lily as if to check that he'd got the reason perfectly correct. She nodded to him. He grinned like a maniac.

"Yes, you see, I got that when she arrived screaming at my kitchen door last night, but that still doesn't explain why we're all here." The blonde wizard looked at the congregation of friends around the Starbucks coffee table.

"Because I said so. OK…?" Lily told him dangerously.

"m-kay." Lucius mumbled.

_**Can all passengers waiting to board the Glasgow to Heathrow Portkey please make their way to terminal 25 please.**_

"That's our cue folks!" Lily sang and walked off towards the designated area with Harry on hand.

"I guess that means we're to follow her…" Narcissa got up and dusted herself off before following. They all knew better than to mess with a Lily on a mission.

**flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit --- flibberty gibbit--- flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit **

Remus stumbled out of the Portkey arrivals bay and slumped down against a wall in Heathrow.

"No one can ever make me do that again," he whimpered, "Never again…" He closed his eyes to try and force down the nauseated feeling that was rising form his stomach.

"Are you feeling all right, Remus?" Lucius placed a pale hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

"Am gonna puke." Was all they heard as the tawny haired man made a dash for the toilets.

**flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit --- flibberty gibbit--- flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit **

"You gave us quite a scare there, love…" Severus rubbed circles into his partners back as they waited for their lunches at the Giraffe restaurant.

"I'll survive… hopefully, the next run is about the same again, I just won't eat too much for lunch…"

"Is it a bug do you think, I'll go pick up a po…box of medicine, if you want?" Severus made a quick cover remembering that they shared departures with muggles at Heathrow.

"Nah, nothing that serious, you don't need to worry!" Remus smiled at the dark haired wizard pointedly avoiding Lily's disapproving looks from across the table.

"Well on a cheerier note," Sirius bust in returning to the table, "Look what I've found!" He held up a handful of brightly coloured giraffe shaped cocktail stirrers and waved them franticly. Lucius sighed heavily and decided it was best for his remaining sanity to rest his chin on hand and look the other way. Harry on the other hand clapped excitedly and began a game with the neon animals aided by Sirius, though some present at the table would argue the opposite.

**flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit --- flibberty gibbit--- flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit **

"That was quite possibly one of the longest port-trips I've ever taken." Narcissa huffed indignantly. Remus groaned.

"Please don't remind me," he murmured going slightly green. Lily scooted in beside him,

"Well if you told a certain someone what the problem was, then I'm sure he could rustle something up to make life easier…" she whispered in his ear.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

James bounced Harry on his hip as they walked along,

"We can use apparaition to get to the hotel can't we?"

"Yeah, don't worry, hun, I wasn't going to try and get all of us into a taxi." Lily looked up again at the signs floating around Zurich's Wizard Port,

"Hang a right I think and then we just need to wait on a booth."

Harry whined, he had realised by this point in his life that waiting was not something he enjoyed, his favourite uncle voiced both their opinions.

"I HATE waiting…" Sirius dragged his feet along the marble making then squeak painfully, Lucius was sure he saw Severus twitch.

**flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit --- flibberty gibbit--- flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit **

"I still hate waiting…" Sirius repeated for the 84th time, by Nathaniel's count. Lily pulled a bag of jelly snakes from her handbag and handed one to Harry and Sirius. They had been waiting in the apparaition booth queue for a hour and forty five minutes, but thankfully it was their turn next.

A smiling Booth assistant with a red bob showed them into their compartment, they all but ran in.

They all linked hands or laid a hand on Lily's shoulder and they were off.

**flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit --- flibberty gibbit--- flibberty gibbit----flibberty gibbit **

"OH MY GAWD!" Narcissa squawked in a very un-Narcissa manner on seeing the size of her and Nat's hotel room and the view beyond. They had arrived in the tiny mountain village of Kandersteg 10 minutes ago, and she was still trying to get over the fairytale scenery, and that girl had gone to Hogwarts.

"You like it then I'm taking it?" Nathaniel chuckled from were he sat on the bed looking through a brochure, he pushed his glasses back up his nose, it was really quite warm here, not something he was overly fond of, even though they could see snow capped mountains in the not so distance, Narcissa loved it here though and that was good enough for him at the moment. It was really quite peaceful too he noted.

"I WANT TO GO SEE THE MOUNTAIN LAKE COWS!" followed by the thumping of feet was heard from the room next door. Maybe he had spoken too soon. He was just glad he wasn't Lucius. There was a loud cracking noise followed by what sounded suspiciously like a body hitting the ground.

Or maybe it was Sirius he didn't want to be?


End file.
